Delta
by Spirix
Summary: Roy Mustang, left cold and alone in the rain, now seeks his own happiness in this sequel to Zeta, which is the sequel to Epsilon... oh god it continues lol. RoyCain.
1. Air

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**#01 – Air**

Roy Mustang breathed in deeply, tasting the fresh air of the country side, knowing that this brief vacation away from the office and a certain 'couple' was exactly what he needed.

* * *

**A/N: **Welcome one and all to the third story in what I decided to call the ALPHA SERIES...-- waits for all the ooooing and awwing to cease-- Thank you, thank you. This chapter is for Onxylight who guessed the pairing in her Zeta review first.

I'm so happy you all decided to continue on with me and if you have no clue what I'm talking about... go read Epsilon, then Zeta and do not review telling me you don't get this fic. I KNOW one of you will do it lol. Someone usually does but feel free to ask if you have a real question.

Umm, I have stuff to do so --sends out love and stuff--

-rix the demon

P.S.

WHY IS CAIN FUERY NOT LISTED AS A CHARACTER?!


	2. Apple

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**#02 – Apple**

He sat under a tree full of apples with a good book borrowed from Hawkeye, hoping to get in touch with his less official self when something nudged his foot.

* * *

**A/N: **I love Cain and am displeased with his lack or recognition. He's so cute! --Grumbles and goes back to reading Eragon for the fifth time ... she thinks--

-rix


	3. Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#03 – Beginning**

Hawkeye eyed him in disbelief and said with a clipped tone, "I did expect you to come back with a new sense of self, ready to start a fresh beginning, but Sir, don't you think keeping the stray kitten you found is a bit much?"

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted Moxie to be in this but he was unavailable for Mustang use, so I got a kitty. Now I have to go watch the Olympics. Don't forget to cheer for your country. :D

-rix


	4. Bug

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#04 – Bugs**

The small stray ran after a scurrying spider on his balcony and Roy smiled peacefully at his simple entertainment; it being his first real smile since Edward had turned him down for Havoc.

* * *

**A/N: **I have on a wide-brimmed woven hat. I hate to say this but I look like an adorable southerner (American). All I need is the accent and a flowing white dress like in all the pictures. Instead I have on pj pants with snowflakes and a Canada t-shirt.

Yay for lots of updates. I'm trying to be nice now so you forgive me when time get tough and I start updating one fic a month or something similar.

-rix


	5. Coffee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#05 – Coffee**

Roy decided to name his new pet after his favourite coffee roast because the little fucker knocked over the jar and spilled them all over the floor, yes; Kenya was a volcanic cat indeed.

* * *

**A/N: **Kenya Roast is a strong dark coffee. The beans are from the base of the Kenya Volcano or something like that. I thought it an appropriate coffee for Roy to drink and even more so for his kitty to be named after. I can't see Roy being terribly creative in naming the creature.

-rix


	6. Dark

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#06 - Dark**

The bedroom door creaked open slowly and for a moment Roy thought he was under attack, then he saw the little black cat with mismatched orange tuffs jump onto the foot of his bed and curled up by his feet, trembling as if afraid of the dark.

* * *

**A/N: **Today is my last day at home because I move out tomorow at lunch. I'll post another chapter before dinner so be excited :P

-rix


	7. Despair

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#07 – Despair**

Roy was wrought with despair when the vet confirmed his observation about Kenya being afraid of the dark because Colonel Mustang REFUSED to be a man of nightlights.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright everyone, next time we see each other is once I get settled in at my new home. I am living at the royal military academy and I know they have internet, I just don't know if I've earned that luxury or if it's free. So wish me the best, thank you for all the kind words and I'll see you again later.

Love and Stuff  
Spirix


	8. Doors

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#08 – Doors**

"You don't have to buy a nightlight Sir," Fuery commented when Roy finished his veterinary office rant to his staff the next day, "all you have to do is turn on the light in a room and keep its doors open a crack."

* * *

**A/N: **:o It's Cain! About time he showed up on the scene. Now I have to go shorten my life by eating at the mess.

On a more serious note. My Poppy died on Friday and I just came back from his funeral last night. It was hard for me but I was able to stay strong and even take part in the readings. I wrote him a poem. I'll put it up on lj when I feel like enough time has passed/I feel like sharing. So this chapter was put up because my staff gave me internet time to help me cope. If you are the praying type, pray for him and if not, that's okay too.

He was a good man and his funeral raised several thousand dollars for a Cancer Centre where he lives. A lot of people donated as a sign of how mush he gave to them over the yrs. Anyways, I kind of haven't eaten since he was buried and need to now.

-rix


	9. Drink

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#09 – Drink**

It was a brilliant idea where Roy got to maintain his manly ways and that poor kitten didn't have to suffer, Roy was so thrilled he invited his subordinate out for a drink to celebrate the Fuery's brilliance that saved Roy from dim lighting.

* * *

**A/N: **

I'm a person again and I don't know what to do with myself. It's weird, no one has yelled at me in over 50 hrs. I have the sudden urge to go destroy something to get attention... I think becoming a soldier has warped my mind. It got to the point where my staff would be trashing my room and I would be snickering in the hallway, happy as a clam because I loved the breaking noises they were making. Yay for bedframe flipping!

-rix


	10. Duty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#10 – Duty**

"I think it's my duty to inform you that I think you are drinking too much, I think, Sir," Fuery babbled out when after two hours he had not seen his colonel's drink empty once.

* * *

**A/N: **

So I was going through my inbox today and I have 284 reviews to reply to; not alerts or favs, just reviews. Yeah... so I'm sorry about not returning any love and if you reviewed me over a month ago, chances are I won't reply because I am only going to do the most recent chapter of ever fic and the newsest reviews of completed fics. I did read every single one of them and appreciate them greatly.

Okay, now to talk about the fic. It is going to be a slow 50 chapters with cringes a sequel... another sequel. I have all 50 chapters written down but instead of a sequel I thought I would just add another 30 or 50 prompt chart of 1 sentences. What do you think: 50 more 1sentences or 30 100word bits?

Oh and I have a prize for whoever can find me a good prompt table I haven't already used.

Actually scratch all that. I want a 30 prompt 100word sequel because it matches the rest of this twisted epic story of prompts. So yes, a prize for a 30 something prompt table that is general enough that I can actually use it. 30 kisses is looking like it's going to work.

-rix


	11. Earth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#11 – Earth**

"How on God's green earth did _Edward Elric _leave me, _Roy Mustang_, for _Jean Havoc_," Roy ranted drunkenly to the dark street, not caring that Fuery was blushing a striking shade of crimson that grew deeper every time he was forced to bodily help the fallen colonel up.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yawn. I'm bored so it's update time!**  
**

-rix


	12. End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#12 – End**

Roy stumbled uselessly in his hallway, knocking over a random picture frame and following it in its trip to the floor saying the whole while down, "This is the end, this is the end and I brought it on myself, just like tragic heroes always do."

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh god I've had like 6hrs of sleep in 4 days. I want my mom and my bed and no more army. (whines and curls into a ball)

-rix


	13. Fall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

Normal 0 false false false

**#13 – Fall**

He woke up to a cloth wrapped mound of ice being applied to his forehead and Fuery's sheepish explanation that he had 'had a nasty fall'.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello everyone! I'm somewhat back in commission minus some bits of sanity and pieces of my heart but never the less, I'm here. I have a few updates for you so keep your eyes peeled the next couple of days. Nothing big but considering how active I've been, it will be an improvement.

I finally got the romantic part of my life... semi sorted out but my career part is on hold.  
Romantic conflicts = late night fights or no sleep due to stress  
No sleep = Sleeping at nonsleep times (library, class, briefings, meal time, while on a spin bike (my fav) and lastly, on my buddy's floor while plugging in a laptop)  
Non sleep time/place napping = getting in trouble  
Trouble = Paperwork and DETENTION (I'm a grown ass woman, wtf)  
Detention = No time to resolve conflicts.

And the cycle continues. More about my life tomorrow in whatever I post.

-rix


	14. Fire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**#14 – Fire**

Cain had never been in his colonel's apartment and took this rare opportunity of the man in question being passed out on his own couch to memorize each detail which contrasted Cain's mental image of a place with painted fire murals everywhere, it was instead all shades of… boring neutral tones.

* * *

**A/N:**

So things are bad for me again. I'm fighting with my father and we have to hide it from my mother. I just want to go home, which is now school.

-rix


	15. Flexible

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**#15 – Flexible **

His discomfort was increasing with each passing moment; Cain just couldn't figure out if he could appropriately rearrange his oddly flexible colonel so that his head was on the couch with his body instead of on the floor and underneath the coffee table.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry about the mix up. FFnet decided to delete ch 15 and double 14... weird. I regrettably can't remember my witty a/n that went with the previous 15 but oh well.

-rix


	16. Flying

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**#16 – Flying**

Fuery was running out his door so fast that Roy's liquor addled mind thought he was flying and didn't understand why.

* * *

**A/N:**

I thought I could fly once while drunk. I ended up bruised and in a snow bank. C'est la vie.

-rix


	17. Food

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**#17 – Food**

Cain looked at his food with concentration, his mind frantically demanding he find out if his now hung over colonel knew that Cain had thought about kissing him the night before; the man was all knowing after all and could smell fear.

* * *

**A/N:**

I am decidedly a bad person, not because I slept with my x who is now my roommate's boyfriend, but that I don't care. I don't want him back and I don't really care if she finds out. So this is what I have become? An animal of feral pleasure but with no connections to those around me. Do I really just want physical gratification?

I blame being rejected by the first girl I confessed having genuine feelings for. Now I appear to be this unstoppable wild force that cares not for heartaches or heartbreaks but only to fill that empty space within me with whatever I can find of substance.

I have now entered the danger zone named of 'emotionally fucked.'

-rix


	18. Foot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**#18 - Foot**

Roy sighed with exasperation and droned, "Fuery, is there something on you foot more important than this meeting you would like to share with us?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi,

It's been a REALLY long time. Blame the military if you like but it's really my fault. You are a in for a treat. With my new lack of anything to do, I am going to try and complete all of my older small fics. Like this one, which is technically already done, just not posted. Look out for part II of Killing the Phoenix after I post this.

-rix the demon


	19. Grave

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#19 – Grave**

Breda clapped a hand on Cain's shoulder and said in a concerned tone, "Hey man, you look like the grave; have you been sleeping?"

* * *

**A/N:**

FREE FALL CHAPTER IS UP!!!! Yeah, I'm excited. It took me two weeks to write not including the fact that I had the first 3,000 words written right after the last chapter and my plot moose ran away. I found some bacon and coaxed him back so everyone is now happier, hopefully, than before.

Now I must find something else to update...

-rix the demon


	20. Green

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#20 – Green**

Cain was surprised with his green complexion that morning but it was soon explained when he threw everything he could possibly have in his stomach and some things he couldn't even identify.

* * *

**A/N:**

I have a tattoo and it's exciting.

-rix the demon


	21. Head

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#21 – Head**

"Listen Cain," he told himself seriously in the mirror, "you have got to stop this insane train of thought about the colonel; he has no idea you have fantasies about him at night, or nearly kiss him on his couch, or that you are obsessing about being found out so hard you make yourself sick _but _he will find out if you keep being such a pussy."

* * *

**A/N:**

. I have Free Fall open in hopes that I will be inspired but in the meantime, lets resurrect some favourites. I will update this again later today, so stay tuned!

-rix the demon


	22. Hollow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#22 – Hollow**

"You know what Roy Mustang; you are a hollow, shallow, unperceptive, insensitive block head of a man," Fuery shouted at him for absolutely no reason one afternoon in the office.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yawn. I have eaten nothing but trail mix today. I miss meat.

-rix the demon


	23. Honour

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

**#23 – Honour**

Hawkeye, forever being the opportunist, stepped up in the shocked silence following Fuery scream and dash, and said "Sir, in agreement with Sergeant Fuery it would be my pleasure and honour to whip you back into shape."

* * *

**A/N:**

Hawkeye is my hero. I love her and would gladly have her babies if I could.... A weird statement but a true one. :D

-rix the demon


End file.
